Reunion
Reunion is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. After staying at the Coedwig Inn in Torigoth and talking to Vess, it can be viewed at the Tretl Windmill Plaza in the house where she used to live. It must be viewed to unlock Vess's level 4 "Space-Tea-Time". It features a conversation between Vess and her Driver, and the NPCs Noelle and Antis. This Heart-to-Heart can only be viewed after Vess' Blade Quest has been completed. Inn Dialogue Vess :"Hey, um... Hey... There's a house in Torigoth that I'm a little curious about. It doesn't seem anyone's living there right now. Would you like to come with me to check it out?" Introduction Vess :"...There's no reason I should recognize this place... So what is this I feel...? This tugging in my breast... I can't shake this sense of..." Noelle :"Vess?! You're Vess, aren't you?" Vess :"Hm?" Noelle :"So you've come back!" Antis :"Daddy'd be so happy..." Vess :"...Oh, um... Who might you be?" Antis :"Huh?!" Noelle :"What're you talking about? Don't you recognize us?" Vess's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Vess doesn't remember any more." |-|Nia= : :"Vess's not got memories from before." |-|Zeke= : :"Vess's forgotten her old life." |-|Mòrag= : :"Vess doesn't remember her past." Antis :"I see... So Vess's memories got wiped after Daddy passed away..." Noelle :"And so you're her new Driver now?" Vess's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Oh, yeah. The old man, well, entrusted her to us..." |-|Nia= : :"Right. You could say the old man left her to us..." |-|Zeke= : :"Mhm, right." |-|Mòrag= : :"Yes, indeed." Noelle :"Well then, it's a relief that her new Driver is a nice person." Antis :"It's nice. Daddy would be happy knowing you're taking care of her." Vess :("You two are...?") Option 1 (Vess Trust +900) Vess :"You belong to this household, right?" Antis :"This is the house our daddy used to live in. But just the other day, he moved on from this life..." Noelle :"We haven't been back in a while, but we needed to make arrangements..." Vess :"Ah, I see. I'm sorry for your loss... Can I help you in any way?" Antis :"No, but I really appreciate you saying that. May I ask though, why did you come here?" Vess :"That's... I couldn't really tell you. But when I saw this house, I felt a warm wash of nostalgia..." Antis :"Is that right...?" Vess :"I think whoever lived here must have been a great person." Antis :"Why do you say that?" Vess :"Well, I...know it from looking at you two. After all, he raised a pair of wonderful children like you. It's the sure mark of a great person." Antis :"...No, our daddy was just a regular guy. The real great person here was the one who raised us after our ma died." Noelle :"Kinder and warmer than Ma ever was..." Vess :"Where is that person now?" Antis :"...Taking care of important business, I hear. But we hope to meet them again, once that's done. We'll have so much to talk about." Vess :"I see. Well, I think that's good. I'm sure they will be happy to." Option 2 (Vess Trust +1000) Vess :"You knew my old self?" Antis :"Yeah. We owe you a lot, from before. I'm glad I was able to meet you." Vess :"That's nice... So before my latest awakening, this is where I lived... So, whose house is this?" Noelle :"It belongs to our daddy. But he passed away recently..." Vess :"...So your father would have known me, right?" Noelle :"Daddy didn't just know you. He relied on you for pretty much everything. I think he'd be happy you came today. Wherever he is now..." Vess :"Ah, I'm sorry if I offend. I don't have any memory of that time... I'm sorry about everything" Antis :"It's fine, Vess. Please, think no more of it. We're very happy you came today, regardless." Vess :"I almost forgot! Here, dumplings. They may not be the best of offerings, but, well... In any case, they're freshly made. Please, help yourselves." Noelle :"...Dumplings..." Antis :"It's been a while..." Vess :"I may have no memories, but this is the least I can do..." Antis :"Not at all. This is perfect. Thank you." Vess :"Um... Would you mind terribly if I visited again sometime...?" Noelle :"Of course we wouldn't mind! This is your home too, after all." Category:Gormott Province Heart-to-Hearts Category:Vess Heart-to-Hearts